


Shakespeare's Word Bank

by vaporwave_gothic



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwave_gothic/pseuds/vaporwave_gothic
Summary: A series of little bits inspired by words that Shakespeare invented.





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intention of it just being a series of drabbles, but they ended up being more like short chapters...

**Lonely**

_adj._

Affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling ofbeing alone; lonesome.

 

* * *

 

 

"I love you sooooooooooo much."

Giggles.

"I love you even more."

More giggles, punctuated with a wet kissing sound.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." 

More kissing sounds; this time, with faint moaning.

"Bye, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Sanggyun was trying to ignore the, uh, farewell happening at the doorway, his eyes staring directly ahead at the television.

He finally peeled his eyes away from the screen after he heard one final kiss and the door click shut. He watched Byungjoo retreat back to his room, probably not to be heard from again until tomorrow.

Sanggyun turned his attention back to the movie he had on, though he wasn't really paying attention to it. Frankly, he was irritated. Hansol and Byungjoo were constantly on each other, being all _cute_ and _sweet_ and _in love_. He could hear them sometimes, when they were in Byungjoo's room. It's not that they were having sex or anything--they were at least nice enough to do that when Sanggyun wasn't home--it's just that they were always being so damn cute. It was bad enough that his roommate was dating his best friend, and even worse that they were constantly together, and usually at Sanggyun and Byungjoo's place. Sanggyun hadn't gotten to spend time with his best friend in what seemed like ages. Sure, they saw each other all the time, but they never spent more than few minutes together, or if they did, Byungjoo was with them. He was starting to miss his best friend.

It's a special kind of lonely when you start to miss someone you see all the time. Sanggyun felt like a loser for admitting it, but he was lonely. Even more so because he really did spend a lot of time with friends and other people, but still. He was missing something. Closeness. He wasn't close to anyone. There was no connection. He used to be close with Hansol, but then Hansol started dating his roommate and now whenever they saw each other it was like Hansol was unintentionally rubbing into his face that he was in a relationship and Sanggyun was not. 

Normally, Sanggyun wouldn't care about being in a relationship or dating, but recently, it was starting to get to him. It feels like everyone he knows is in a comitted relationship: his friends, his classmates, strangers he sees at the grocery store. And every day, it just makes him feel more and more alone. 

 

* * *

 

"Byungjoo's not home yet. He's got class until 5."

"I know. I wanted to hang out with _you_."

"Oh." Sanggyun couldn't help the shy grin creeping across his face.

Hansol smiled back brightly. "Byungjoo's not the only man in my life, you know."

Sanggyun laughed. "Yeah, yeah.... Thanks, man."

"That's what friends are for."

 

Halfway through the tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream they were sharing, a devilish grin appeared on Hansol's face.

Concerned for their well-being, Sanggyun asked, "What?"

"We--" Hansol said, digging up a big scoop of ice cream, "--should go to a party."

"Ugh, no. The only person we know that has parties is Sehyuk and I don't think he's gunna let us back after what we did last time."

"All we gotta do is promise him that this time we won't just steal his booze and leave."

"You think he'll buy that?" Sanggyun asked around a mouthful of mint choco.

"Sure. He's a pretty nice guy. As long as we actually stay for the party, its cool."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun. I think it would be good for you to do something like that. I don't know, maybe you might even meet somebody there."

Sanggyun tried to hide a blush. "I don't need to meet anybody."

Hansol set down his spoon and looked at Sanggyun.

"What?" Sanggyun asked, pretending like he didn't know why his friend was looking at him like that.

Hansol's features softened. "You've seemed really sad recently."

"I'm fine."

Hansol grabbed his hand. "I know you. You're usually not like this, you need to do something fun."

"And you think going to a party will help?" He gently pulled his hand away from Hansol's. That wasn't what he needed right now.

Hansol shrugged. "It's a start."

 

And that's how Sanggyun found himself, yet again, trashed at a party, locked in the bathroom crying to himself because he was alone and afraid.


	2. Pander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooncheol can't help but take care of the boy he found crying in the bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being like... twice as long as i meant for it to be

**Pander**

_verb._

to gratify or indulge

 

* * *

 

Loud knocking on the bathroom door startled Sanggyun and he jolted, spilling the contents of his red plastic cup onto his chest.

"Is someone in there?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Goaway, I'm inthe bathtub!" Sanggyun slurred back. He curled his knees back up, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could in the cold ceramic tub. "I mean.... I'mdrunk!" Sanggyun corrected himself. He didn't want the stranger to think he was actually taking a bath. That would be weird.

"Are you okay?" The door opened anyway, and a man with long legs and black hair that was pushed back from his forehead entered the bathroom.

Sanggyun quickly wiped away the tears on his face. "It'srudeto enter a man'shouseuninvited." He clutched his cup close to his chest.

The man giggled and crouched down next to the bathtub. "Is this your house?" He gestured to the white tub Sanggyun was currently inhabiting.

"Yes," Sanggyun replied. He took a sip of his drink and started giggling. 

"What are you doing in there?" He noticed the long haired boy's gaze was out of focus, a sign that he had had one too many drinks.

Sanggyun was feeling far too lazy to come up with a lie. "I'mhavingadrinkandacry." He held the lip of his cup in between his teeth, but he didn't drink.

The man folded his legs under him, sitting more comfortably. "You what?" He reached out to take the cup away from Sanggyun, but Sanggyun held it out of his reach.

"I can'tleta stranger takemy drink."

The dark haired man sighed. "Okay, my name is Yooncheol. Now I'm not a stranger." He smiled sweetly. "What is your name?"

"Myname isSanggyun." He stared deeply into his half-full cup and took a big swig from it.

"Okay, Sanggyun. I'm just gunna take this..." He grabbed the cup from Sanggyun and looked into it, noting that it was a little less than half full of a clear liquid. "What's in this?"

Sanggyun flipped over in the tub so he was facing Yooncheol better. "It's.... sprite."

"It doesn't smell like sprite."

"It'sspriteandsomeotherstuff."

Yooncheol raised an eyebrow at Sanggyun, but decided to test it for himself. He took a sip from the cup and immediately winced. "Oh my god." Yooncheol contorted his face in regret. "This is straight vodka!"

Sanggyun giggled and reached for the cup again. "Haha yeah..."

Yooncheol reached up to put the cup on the counter, out of Sanggyun's reach. "No. No more for you."

Sanggyun pouted. "But..." Tears started welling up in his eyes and he reached out to grab Yooncheol's arms. Yooncheol stood up, peeling himself away from Sanggyun. "Nodon'tgo!" The tears started falling down his face properly now. 

"I'm coming right back, okay?" He patted Sanggyun's long hair. "I'm just going to go get you some water and maybe a snack, okay?"  Honestly, it pained Yooncheol to see this kid so upset, even if they had just met. 

"Do you promise?" Sanggyun sniffled.

It surprised Yooncheol; that was the most sober the other had sounded yet. "Yes. I promise." He grabbed the red cup on the way out and took a small drink for himself, making sure he dumped it when he got to the kitchen.

Sanggyun bawled the whole time Yooncheol was gone. 

When Yooncheol returned, only a few minutes later, he found Sanggyun curled up in the fetal position, sobbing violently. "Hey, shhh, hey," he said, setting the bottle of water he had retrieved on top of the closed toilet lid, "I'm back, just like I promised."

Sanggyun looked up at him and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Ithoughtyouwere... weren'tgonnacome back."

Yooncheol frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "I did come back, though." He grabbed the water bottle and unscrewed the lid. "Here, you need to drink some water."

Sanggyun gently took the water bottle. He sniffled. "Thanks." He attempted to take a drink, but ended up gloriously dumping a good portion of the water down his front, soaking his shirt. "Ohhhhhhssssssshit."

Yooncheol laughed at him, a little bit out of pity, and reached over to grab the towel hanging on the wall next to him. Sanggyun started giggling along with him, his face showing the first real smile Yooncheol had seen from him.

As the younger attempted to dry himself off, Yooncheol took a drink of water himself. Sanggyun paused his drying and simply clutched the towel to his chest. "Hey..... your're drinkingmywater and you aren't evendrunk."

Sanggyun received a surprised look in response. "Hah.... I am." He handed the water bottle back to Sanggyun. "I'm just not as incredibly sloshed as you are."

"I am not _sloshed_." The long haired boy replied indignantly.

"Oh really? Then can you stand up?"

Sanggyun stared at his legs, wiggling them back and forth in the confined space. "They're sleeping."

Yooncheol laughed at that, pushing his hair back. The younger boy smiled a toothy grin, and the two burst into loud laughter until the two were practically doubled over, clutching at their ribs.

Sanggyun stopped laughing suddenly, and squinted at the taller man. "I'mhungry."

Yooncheol stood up, amused. "Think you can make it to the kitchen?" He offered a hand.

Sanggyun reached up and grabbed both of Yooncheol's arms, attempting with as much effort as he could muster to haul himself up. He finally managed to stand after only a couple falls and lots of giggling from the both of them. He stepped out of the bathub, wobbling as he latched onto his new friend's arm for support. "Mylegs... feel like jelly."

Yooncheol reached his free hand over to pat the other boy on the head. "You can still walk though, so it's okay." He led them down the hallway, but as he turned them toward the kitchen, Sanggyun swung himself over in the opposite direction, nearly falling over and pulling Yooncheol down with him in the process. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked the younger, steadying himself.

Sanggyun pouted and pointed towards the door. "I wanna go home."

"I don't know... Maybe we should just stay here." He wasn't quite sure either of them could make it back wherever they were going.

"Pleeeeeeeeease..." Sanggyun was on the verge of tears again. "I live on campus," he sniffled. "It'srightacross thestreet."

Yooncheol felt bad for the kid, and really, he'd rather there were two drunk college students wandering through campus at night than just one. There was no way he would let Sanggyun try to get home alone. He was drunk, not an asshole. "Okay, fine. Where do you live?"

Sanggyun told him the name of the building he lived in, and the older boy was relieved to find that it was the same one that he was in.

They left the party without much notice. At that point in the night, everyone else there was passed out or hooking up, so it was probably best they left anyway. The two made it through campus without much incident, leaning on each other for support as they walked. 

As they approached Sanggyun's dorm, he started digging through his pockets, looking for his key. He tried the left, then the right, before looking up at Yooncheol, horrified.

"Don't tell me you lost your key."

"No..." Sanggyun whimpered, tearing up for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He stuck his hands back in his pockets, turning them inside out, but all he found was his phone, which he somehow managed to keep safe the whole night. 

"Did you check your back pockets?"

Sanggyun's hands flew to his back pockets, shoving his hands deep, and retrieved... the key! He held the key triumphantly up in the air, bounding excitedly down the hallway, shouting "I got it! I got it!" until he reached his door.

Yooncheol followed behind him, catching up easily, as Sanggyun wasn't quite able to get the key in the lock. The older man laughed quietly at his struggle, but took the key from him and managed to get the door open himself after a few tries. 

Sanggyun immediately flopped himself across the couch, making a weird noise that sounded halfway between a roar and a yawn. 

"Okay, I think maybe you should go to bed." Yooncheol said, suddenly realizing how tired he was himself.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Sanggyun pouted. It was endearing, or at least it would be if they weren't both drunk and Yooncheol wasn't so damn tired.

"Yes." He hauled the younger up off the couch. "Which one is your room?"

Sanggyun pointed to the door to their right, and they wobbled into the bedroom with their arms around each other until Yooncheol ungracefully dropped Sanggyun onto his bed.

"Goodnight," Yooncheol yawned and turned to leave, but was interrupted by a whine.

"I don't wanna be alone." Sanggyun said pitifully, looking up at the taller man with sadness and fear in his eyes.

Yooncheol sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, resigned to do whatever Sanggyun asked him. "I'll stay, but only until you fall asleep, okay?"

Sanggyun gave him a small smile in reply and pulled his blanket up to his chin, all snuggled up. "Night, Yooncheol."

"Goodnight."


	3. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol is dying to play matchmaker for Sanggyun.

**Compromise**

_verb._

To settle a dispute by mutual concession.

* * *

 

Waking up with a hangover was awful enough, it was even worse when the cause was Sanggyun's phone ringing at full volume early in the morning, aggravating his already throbbing headache.

Sanggyun scrambled to find his phone that was lost somewhere in his sheets, managing to answer just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" He managed to croak out, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Oh my god what happened to you last night? Are you okay? Where are you?" The frantic screeching into his ear must be Hansol.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at home, now shut up, you're hurting my head." Sanggyun held the phone away from his ear, trying to keep the noise at a minimum.

"Oh thank God," Hansol spoke quieter now, relieved to hear his friend was safe. "I couldn't find you this morning and I asked everyone where you went and someone said they saw you leave last night-" Hansol cut himself off, "They saw you leave _with a boy_..." Sanggyun could practically hear the eyebrow wiggle through the phone.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, thinking for a second. "Yeah, I... I guess I did. I don't really remember, I was wasted. I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Sanggyun hurried to end the conversation. He wanted nothing better than to curl back up in his blanket and go back to sleep. Well, that, and maybe a greasy hamburger.

"Okay. Enjoy your hangover, hun." Hansol quipped before he ended the call.

Sanggyun sighed and pushed his hair off his face, trying to remember what exactly happened last night. He remembered showing up at the party and feeling rather uncomfortable until the alcohol finally kicked in and then.... _Ah._  He remembered. He was trying to avoid having a conversation with Sangwon about his mixtape when the bastard decided that Sanggyun wasn't drunk enough, and one thing led to another, and next thing Sanggyun remembered is crying in the bathtub with a solo cup full of vodka.

Sanggyun sighed to himself and rolled over, reaching out his arm to set his phone on the desk when his hand collided with something that sloshed water onto the desk.

He opened his eyes, and slowly inched himself up into a sitting position.

A cup of water? That was weird. Why would that be on his desk, unless- wait. That guy from last night maybe? That's... really sweet, Sanggyun thought to himself.  He reached out for the cup to hydrate himself as he thought about last night.

He vaguely remembered the guy. He did remember, though, that he was almost unrealistically nice, especially to an "annoying asshole," (as Hansol has eloquently called him) that was having a moment in the bathtub, of all places. He must be nice, after all, if he left Sanggyun some water for his hangover. It's a kind gesture from a stranger. 

What was the guy's name again? Yoo.... Yoochun? Yoonsung? Yoon... cheol? Yes! Yooncheol. Probably. He lives here too, if Sanggyun remembered correctly. Maybe they might run into each other again. It might be a little awkward but... somehow, Sanggyun hoped it would happen.

 

* * *

 

"So did you guys fuck?" Hansol asked from his place between Sanggyun and Byungjoo on the couch.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sanggyun knew exactly what Hansol was talking about, but he thought maybe if he had to say it again, Hansol would just drop the subject.

"Did you fuck? You know, that guy you came home with last night. The one from the party." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Uhhhh, no." Sanggyun replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"What? Really? Are you lying to me? You totally fucked. I know it."

"Yeah, no. He walked me home, threw me in the door, and left. That's it, I swear." Sanggyun reached his hand into the bag of chips on his friend's lap.

"Wow. Sexy." Byungjoo interjected.

"Shut up."

Hansol tucked his leg under himself so he could face Sanggyun better. "So you wanna go again next week? Meet this guy again.. What was his name?"

"Yooncheol, I think."

Hansol's jaw dropped. "Yooncheol? Was he really tall? Black hair? Weirdly sexy with _eyebrows_?"

Sanggyun gave Hansol a confused look. "Yeah... you know him?"

"Oh my god! I went to high school with him! He's in my comp class this semester!"

Sanggyun wasn't sure what to say. He settled for, "That's so weird."

"So do you like him? I can totally hook you guys up." Hansol was a little too excited about this for Sanggyun's comfort.

Sanggyun blushed, worried about what his best friend might do. "No no no, you don't have to do that, it's fine."

"Aw, come on! I can't leave the matchmaking up to you two, it won't go anywhere! I can make it work, I swear!" Hansol was getting increasingly more dramatic, flailing his arms about and scattering chip crumbs everywhere. 

Suddenly Byungjoo interrupted. "Maybe you shouldn't try to set them up, babe. Remember last time you tried to hook someone up? Sehyuk and Sangdo didn't talk to each other for weeks. It was the most awkward I've ever felt in my life."

Hansol smirked defiantly at his boyfriend. "And now they're happily dating, and have been together for over a year. I know what I'm doing." He turned back to Sanggyun, shoving a chip in his mouth. "So you're gunna let me set you up." It wasn't a question.

"No."

Hansol pouted. "Come on."

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeeease? It'll work out I swear."

Sanggyun sighed. "I can do it myself. I'm very charming."

"So you _do_ like him." He smiled wide.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do..." Sanggyun ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"So it's settled. I'm getting you and Yooncheol together." Hansol sat himself back onto the couch properly, reaching for a fistful of chips.

Sanggyun grimaced. "Still no." Hansol gave him a look. "But you can make sure he goes to Sehyuk's next weekend. Okay?"

Hansol replied with a dirty grin. "You got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Finals week, and moving, and all that shenanigans. Anyway, I'll have lots of time to write now so I'll try to start updating somewhat regularly. Also, I have twitter now @vaporwavegothic


End file.
